Beneath the Mask
by Zion-chan
Summary: Edward Elric is seemingly well...to others..Meanwhile, both he and a certain shape shifting Homunculus are have strange dreams...Envy/Ed pairing, rated M for cursing...and smex. X3
1. Chapter 1

**Beneath the Mask**

Warning: Yaoi (m/m sexual relationship), Angst  
Pairing: Envy x Edward Elric

_Under the mask:_

_Broken and cracked,_

_You'll find someone_

_Who is lonely, unloved._

State Alchemist Edward Elric sat in the Central Headquarters' cafeteria. Dull golden eyes stared past his lunch, not acknowledging it. He was actually thinking about the past…the present…and what would become of Alphonse and him in the future.

The blonde did this a lot, shutting everything else out. His mind reeled over thought and memories. One person…or should I say Homunculus, bothered him. Ed gritted his teeth, his hands clenched into fists under the table.

"…Nii-san?" asked his younger brother Alphonse Elric.

Quickly snapping to attention, Ed pasted a bright smile on his face.

"Hai, Al? What is it?" the alchemist asked.

_Someone who is scarred_

_And needs to be saved from himself._

_He asks God why life _

_Is so fucking hard._

"I asked: 'What did Roy-sama tell us to do about the break in here two days ago?'" Al repeated himself. The short blond boy sulked and stretched his arms over his head yawning.

"Eh, we know it was on of the Homunculi…Soo…He'd _want_ us to look into it. Books from the library were stolen…Books on the Philosopher's Stone and how to create it." Edward rambled, looking somewhat bored.

"But nothing else was harmed, looks like they just wanted the books."

"Mmm hmm," Al agreed, nodding his metal head.

"Who was seen at the break in? Envy right? He transformed into a soldier and 'snuck' in." the boy continued.

His brother's lip curled at the mention of the Sin's name. He was the one that always crept into Ed's mind. The flash of long green hair, pale skin, and purple eyes haunted his nights, and his days…most unfortunately.

_During times of despair_

_There is a glimmer of _

_Light – from a razor blade_

_And the warm red drips to the floor._

_He cuts because he wants to feel, _

_After becoming so numb._

He usually wakes in a cold sweat, having soiled his sheets. He becomes so angry with himself and that bastard Envy he screams in frustration into his pillow.

Envy.

Envy.

Envy.

Even when not in his insufferable presence, he was there still, teasing him about his height; calling him 'chibi' and 'Edo-kun'; it always got his blood boiling in rage. But when Envy and himself were fighting, wrestling around on the ground, despite his anger, he found himself becoming somewhat aroused.

Ed knew he liked the shape shifter, for reasons just behind his reach. When he felt that certain emotion, he shoved it down by fighting even harder. And in those dreams he had had every night just about since he met the Sin, he found himself being the Uke to Envy when making love. The fifteen year old seethed at the very thought of submitting to that…that _sexy_ bastard.

Envy sat cross-legged of an air conditioning system's shadow on a building close to the Military's HQ. Besides him, two other Homunculi shared the coolness of the shadows. These two were named Lust: a big breasted woman who used her lengthened fingers as weapons, and Gluttony: a BIG man who was never away from Lust's side…who would and could eat ANYTHING.

All the books Envy had stolen were stacked around him. He 'hmphed' and sighed in boredom. This Sin was also plagued by dreams of the golden haired alchemist –much to his displeasure. But instead of Ed being Uke, Envy found that Ed was _Seme._ He was submitting to EDWARD! The thought blew his mind, but made his blood race, despite him trying to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_He has to be held carefully,_

_Or he'll break;_

_Shatter like a broken mirror._

_His pieces crumbling to the floor,_

_Never to be put together again._

That night Envy was trying to stay awake, not wanting to have _those_ dreams again. He hated _those_ dreams. Lust and Gluttony have gone out for a while to who-knows-where, the Sin rolled his eyes. _Probably to see Dante or something…_he thought indifferently. Honestly, he didn't care where they went or what they did…after all, he's been alone all his life, always empty, except when with the Chibi alchemist. Then…he was alive again.

Unfortunately for Envy, the young man made Envy feel things he hasn't felt in what seemed to be an eternity. He hated Ed for it…the way he was prefect, and innocent, not ugly and broken. Envy scoffed and turned over on the scrappy mattress on which he was laying, long green-black hair fanning out around him like a halo.

"Damn you Chibi!" the sin muttered, grumpily, trying to keep his eyes open. But there seemed to be huge weights on his lids, which caused them to flutter closed, much to his displeasure. Off to the land of dreams of Edo-kun he went.

_Tossing and turning in his sleep,_

_Never being able to wake from his nightmares…_

_Screams emanating from his throat_

_As those old, painful memories come floating back to him._

_He needs someone to save him…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warning: Angst!

_Pain…Pain is what he needed…_

_He must have it every day _

_To keep sane. _

_He wasn't crazy…no._

_Perfectly and utterly sane._

A certain golden haired alchemist had locked himself in his room, once he had gotten home…with the excuse of doing his homework. After throwing his book bag on the ground, stripping himself of his hoodie and his Converses, he sat on his bed, pulling out his blade. His anger filled eyes looked upon his arms, his scarred pale arms. The wounds that had healed were now thin white lines, showing where he had taken out his pain.

Ed then looked at his blade, it shining in the dim light of his lamp. He smiled as he dragged the sharp rectangle across a rare patch of untouched skin. The teen enjoyed how the crimson blood ran down his arm, down his wrist, before dripping thickly from the tips of his fingers, and landing with a wet splat on the hardwood floor. Soon a small puddle had formed and the Elric boy sighed in content. He was sated…for now. Ed felt emotion less again and he manually cleaned up his mess and bandaged his arm.

The young man hid his razor again, under his mattress, and pulled off his skinny jeans and fell upon his bed, only clad in his boxers. He was quiet for a few moments, before he turned, burying his face in his pillow to stifle his sobs. Ed didn't want to sleep, to face _those_ certain dreams again. He hated his life, he wanted to die…but he didn't have to guts to do it. His tears made the pillow wet as he became silent, his crying ceasing as he was enveloped by sleep.

_Feeling worthless and used, _

_He cries at night, _

_Fearing what will happen tomorrow. _

_What will become of this poor boy?_

_All we can do is pray._

Envy sat, now awake, watching the sunrise. The gold and pink rays of light were showing through the think forest of trees that surrounded the house in which he resided. He scoffed as the light hit him, brightening his pale skin, wishing it to be night again. Of course, last night he had images of the chibi alchemist making love to him… Cursing himself and his dream lover, he hopped down from the window sill, going into the kitchen.

Yes, I know Homunculi rarely eat, but Envy likes to occasionally. Said sin was in the process of making some toast when his thoughts converted to those of Ed…again! His 'family' didn't know about the dreams…and the stubborn Homunculus wasn't about to tell them either. After consuming his breakfast, Envy plopped down on the couch and began his usual morning ritual of zoning out. Knowing how dangerous this could be, he was careful to keep his mind directed on the search for the Philosopher's Stone.

Hours soon passed and it was night again…Beautiful, dark night. Envy sighed, got up, and exited the house, before heading towards Central.

_The other would only be angered at the dreams,_

_Pushing them away, _

_Into the back of his mind. _

_He also needed saving._

_He knew the world could hurt him,_

_But he didn't care at all. _

The young man woke to the chirping of the cicadas in the grass outside of his apartment. He rolled over groggily and felt around for his jeans, which he pulled on. Getting up, he started at his reflection in the mirror. Blond locks were out of place and he grudgingly brushed them back into place. He tied his hair back in a braid with his usual red band and pulled on his discarded shirt and hoodie.

Ed knew his brother Alphonse was sleeping in his room down the hall, so the youth crept down the hall and out of the apartment with practiced ease. So out in the dark town he went, going to an all night café for a drink. Once there, he ordered a small coffee and sat in the back, where it was less crowded. He sipped at the hot beverage, his golden eyes passing over the forms of the other customers. The Fullmetal Alchemist sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back into the cushiony seat.

_He's always been alone,_

_He needs _him.

_The one from his dreams. _

_Then he'd feel alive again. _

_He hated the thought of it…_

_But they would meet…_

_In the End._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_He needed love, safety, comfort. _

_People wanted him, but he denied them._

_He was waiting for the_ one

_The one and only._

_The one that haunted his dreams_.

The palm tree, (as he was often called because of his pretty, long, green locks), strode into the town of Central, intending on going to the same exact café where his arch-nemesis was now dozing off in. He smirked widely upon entering the dark and gloomy atmosphere and his purple orbs immediately sought _him _out. Ed was sitting, or more like lying on his bench, his bangs covering his eyes as he slept.

The sin's smirk widened as he sat next to the boy, examining him with his eyes. Elric's scrawny yet muscled body was hidden by a massive black hoodie with the words: "Bite Me" scrawled across his chest. Envy chuckled softly, itching to comply with his demand. Long fingered hands yearned to thread through the boy's golden hair, but he wouldn't allow it.

_Upon meeting, the two wouldn't_

_Know what to do. _

_Awkward silences, nervous glances…_

_Wanting, but waiting till the other is ready. _

So for about ten minutes he let himself just stare at the boy, longingly, and almost lovingly. He hated wanting to touch him, but also hated the fact that he couldn't touch him. Gritting his teeth, Envy leaned down to whisper in the Chibi's ear.

"Oi…O'Chibi-chan!" he purred, his warm breath caressing Ed's ear, causing said youth to shiver and shift in his sleep.

"Damn you…Envy! Don't…Touch me." Ed mumbled, sleep slurring his words; his hands swatting uselessly at Envy's face. The Sin chuckled at the teen's antics and dared to touch the Elric boy's cheek. He was surprised when the golden haired alchemist leaned into his touch, muttering something incoherently, his brows furrowing.

Much to the Shape Shifter's displeasure, pale eyelids fluttered open to reveal pain filled orbs, which widened at the close proximity of him and his 'enemy'. Ed scrambled to move away and nervous eyes darted back and forth.

_Cautiousness, Nervousness…_

_Stiff backs, wide eyes._

_No anger, just…curiosity. _

_Some form of eagerness…to know what is to come. _

"What's wrong Chibi-face?" Envy chuckled, scooting a bit closer, reaching out to touch said 'chibi-face', who cringed away.

"W-what are you doing here, Bastard?" asked the youth, somewhat curious after getting over the slight shock.

"Nothing, Chibi, just came to see you here…we both know we have been having dreams…you know what I'm talking about…" he trailed off and the teen nodded slightly.

Eventually Edward relaxed a bit and became less flinchy; he settled more comfortably in his seat next the sin. Envy had relaxed too and he sighed, stretching out and ordering a drink. The two talked civilly for a long while…that is until Envy tried to talk about the details of the said dreams. Ed got pissed off, screamed at the Sin and stalked out of the café, leaving a sulking Envy behind.

_Boiling anger, sore throat from yelling. _

_Tears of sadness stream down both faces,_

_Of the dream lovers. _

_Will they ever be able to love?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lyrics are for the song "Pain" By Three Days Grace

Warning: EnvyEd pairing, Angst, Fluff, Yaoi, Language

This chappy is for Indi-chan, cuz she is the bestest friend ever! Hope you like it!! 33

* * *

Fullmetal found himself back at his apartment in the early hours of the morning, tears streaming down his face. He hated Envy! Absolutely loathed him! But crying would do no good to help his situation. The dreams will still continue and his life would go on, till he was drove insane.

Growling, he slinked into his home and locked the door, before going off to his bedroom. Opening the door, he shrugged off his hoodie and threw it on his desk chair. He scuffled through his pockets till he found his silver pocket watch, which he set on the desk. Sighing, he went about organizing things, like he did (he is obsessive compulsive about the neatness of his things), failing to notice the pale form on his bed.

Using a tiny remote, he turned on his stereo and cranked up the volume, since Alphonse wouldn't have liked it, but he was gone. He scoffed, straightening up some of his books on his desk. Ed sang softly to the song "Pain" by Three Days Grace.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

As he sang, his heart clenched. He felt bad for leaving Envy like that, but he didn't know what else to do. Ed wasn't ready to confront the dreams…not with the person who was in them… More tears welled up in his already red eyes and spilled over, down his cheeks. Why did this have to be happening to him? Why?!

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

The golden haired boy still didn't notice the body taking residence on his bed. This song described him, kinda. He wanted someone to rescue him…but that was unlikely. No one knew what was wrong with him…no even Al. And Envy couldn't possibly save him…because he was having the dreams too… He had the same problems as Ed did._  
_

_This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

It's true…life sucks; nothing can ease the pain of being alone and depressed. Happiness…there is no such thing for Edward…There hasn't been since his Mother passed away. He has turned his back on everyone, trusting no one with his secret. Not even bothering to tell anyone because they would call him crazy and ship him off to an asylum.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Yes, pain had become his only friend, who was always there for him. Ed loved the pain…especially if his came from his razor. Ah, he could feel it now. He looked at his arms and unwound the bandages. The cuts were oozing a little, coloring the white gauze.

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand_

The angsty teenager organized a few more items and wiped away his tears. Yet, he hadn't detected the soft, silky voice that sang along with him and melded with his own voice. Ed sat on the edge of his bed, eyes closed as he let the music envelop him. Once the chorus had passed, the voice got louder.

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later_

Golden orbs snapped open as pale, long arms wrapped around his middle and a head rested on his shoulder. Lips sang along with the words; whispering in Ed's ear. Several locks of his hair had spilled over the smaller shoulders.

"E-envy…" the boy whispered, but made no move to leave the other's hold. The music had faded away…leaving the two in silence.

"Yes, my Chibi, it's me..." The taller of the two spoke, nuzzling Ed's hair.

"I now what you are going through… let me help you, please…" Envy trailed off, his tone full of some emotion. This wasn't like the Sin…normally he was emotion_less_. But now, he was trying to calm the other.

"How do I know I can trust you? You've tried to kill me so many times! You stole from the Central Library! You have deceived so many people! Tell me how and why I should trust you!!" Ed snarled, coming back to his senses and scrambling out of Envy's arms.

The Sin looked hurt, his violet eyes cast down to the floor. He sat there, limply, in silence.

"I-I'm so sorry Ed. I know you won't forgive me for any of those things…but please…" Envy spoke sincerely.

"But please what!?" he barked and Envy flinched.

"I don't wanna do this anymore…I'm utterly exhausted of all this shit!"

"I know and so am I! Get to the point!"

"…Dammit Ed! I…"

"You What?!"

What Envy said next was barely audible. Ed couldn't believe his ears. He shook his head in denial. Envy couldn't have said that…No…Never!

"What did you say?"

"I said…I l-love you." Long green hair covered his crying face.

"H-how can you say that you bastard?!" Ed lurched forward and grabbed a handful of Envy's shirt. The Sin laughed hollowly.

"I say that because I mean it Chibi-baka!" Ed growled and released his hold, before backing up and sliding down the opposite wall. Once seated, the boy began to contemplate his situation. Envy was looking away from him; tears trickling down his cheeks, landing with a quiet plink on the floor.

* * *

Please Review, sorry if the song didn't suit the chapter... >


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm so sorry you guys for not continuing this story sooner! Waaah! I feel so bad, but now I'm starting up again!

The silence was stifling, almost drowning the two under its weight. Finally Ed lost his patience and will battling not to say anything to break the stillness.

"Dammit, I can't take this anymore!" He growled and lunged at the crying Sin, embracing him tightly. "Dammit, I hate that you make me feel guilty. I hate you because you are always there, in my head, relentlessly teasing me, and I hate myself because I am so fucking weak as to actually care about you and how you feel!"

Envy's eyes widened at the teen's speech, the tears stopping. He lay limp in Ed's arms for a minute, stunned, before wrapping his arms around the smaller body. The alchemist couldn't stop the hot tears that spilled from his eyes as he held onto the taller boy.

"Chibi…Edward…I care about you too, and I've realized that I hate to see you cry, so please, stop." Envy cooed, letting his hands card through the silky blonde locks. Ed sobbed into the Sin's chest, clutching at his shirt as if he was his only life line.

"I hate you, I hate this, and I wanna fucking die…I love you, dammit…I love you so fucking much!" the boy mumbled through his sobs.

"I know, Ed-chan, I know…shh….shhh, I'm here to protect you now." He rubbed circles on his back, trying to comfort the shaking shoulders. The sobbing quieted and the shaking lessened, thankfully, but the blonde didn't relinquish his grip.

"What will happen to us now?" Ed whispered, shifting ever closer to the warm body. He looked up into sparkling purple orbs.

"I don't know Ed-chan; all we can do is move forward from now on." He spoke, smiling softly. Ed smiled back, and settled against him. He sighed and decided that he liked laying on Envy and that he was extremely more comfortable than his mattress.

"I think we need to get some rest, Chibi, sleep now and we'll talk later." Envy spoke softly, leaning back onto Ed's bed, cradling the thin male in his arms. "Mmmhmm…" was the last thing Envy heard from Ed the rest of the night.

The Sin couldn't sleep at all after finally having the boy of his dreams in his arms. _Dammit!_ He thought, unconsciously twirling a stray strand of blonde hair around his fingers.

In the early morning hours and no sleep later, Envy detangled himself from the still sleeping alchemist and left the house without a sound. His heart hurt because he was leaving the cute teen by himself after they just found themselves together. The boy slept away, cuddling into the warmth Envy left in the mattress.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _CRASH!

"Goddammit shut the hell up!" Ed howled at the now broken alarm clock as it slid down the wall opposite Ed's bed. He growled angrily and looked around after he noticed the lack of body heat. Envy was gone…after all that happened last night, that bastard left him! The tears came back in full force as he punched the wall in his sorrow/rage.

"Onii-san? Are you alright?" Alphonse's timid voice floated passed Ed's bedroom door. The older Elric stopped what he was doing and scrubbed his tears away before answer his little brother.

"I'm fine Al, I just…stubbed my toe." He lied, rubbing his bloody knuckles.

"Okay Onii-san, breakfast will be finished in ten minutes, so hurry up!" Al spoke and left to go back to the kitchen.

Edward sighed. Nothing was going right anymore. Nothing ever went right in his life, EVER. He growled again, stripped and pulled on fresh clothes for the day. Grabbing some clean bandages, he wrapped up his knuckles and headed out to the small kitchen/dining room.

The delicious smell of breakfast foods made Edward's stomach churn in a nauseating way. His brother met him and set a glass of milk against the scarred tabletop. Ed just sighed and drank it without complaint, much to Al's surprise.

"Ed, what's wrong? You just drank _milk._ Your dreaded worst enemy!" he asked worriedly. Ed looked up at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You drank milk. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh…I have finally come to terms with my hatred against milk and we both agreed to a peace treaty."

"Whaat?"

"You heard me, I'm gonna drink milk from now on, I don't wanna be short the rest of my life."

"O…kay…" the younger Elric shrugged, kind of freaked out.

"Yep, hey, I'm going to go out, alright? I'll be back before dinner, hopefully." Ed stood and pushed his chair in. Al nodded, "Alright, stay safe, Onii-san."

With that Ed left his house and strolled down the street, secretly hoping that he'd see Envy so he could punch his lights out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7! -kisses and hugs-

* * *

The golden haired alchemist meandered down the street; the trees and home alight with the setting sun's light. He sighed and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets to keep the chill away. Damn that Envy…damn him to hell! His eyes prickled and he forced the tears away. He wouldn't cry, not over him, not that bastard.

Ed just stopped fighting, he just needed to stop, stop… The salty tears once again streamed down his cheeks, and he hated it. It was all Envy's fault. Everything was his fault. It always was his fault. _Dammit__! I'm just a fucktard! Nothing is his fault, or mine…Goddammit…_

Growling again he stalked to the same café that started all this mess. He sat in the same booth, ordered the same thing, and then expected Envy to just appear. _Like he would,_ Ed scoffed, taking a swallow of his vanilla milkshake. So he Ed sat there, deep in thought when…

"Oi! Chibi-chan!" The taller boy traipsed towards him, smiling happily and Ed scowled. The sin plopped down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, which the blond shrugged off.

"Oh…? What's wrong Ed?" Envy asked, looking at him with worry in his amethyst eyes. That worry made Ed feel like shit, because he didn't like to worry people.

Bowing his head so the sin couldn't see his tears, the Elric asked him why he left him alone.

"Oh Chibi! Why are you worried? I had to get back to the hideout so Lust wouldn't get suspicious!" The taller boy chided, embracing the blond again, who didn't shove him away.

"I thought…" the soft voice of the alchemist spoke into his chest, clutching him close. "That you were just playing…and that this was all a fucking joke." He admitted. "That'd kill me Envy…it really would."

"I know Ed, I know. God, you're so emo," Envy cooed, nuzzling his cheek comfortingly. Ed didn't rise up to the 'insult' as he should've which surprised the sin. "I've never seen you cry so much, my Chibi."

That got the teen to look up with a confused face which envy couldn't resist. He leant down and pressed a kiss to those tempting, pouty lips. The golden orbs widened in shock, but soon closed as he relaxed into the kiss. _Score one for the Envy!_ He cheered in his head, running a hand through Ed's hair.

The kiss continued till the blond needed air, and who broke the kiss, panting and blushing. The alchemist poked his tongue out at Envy, who took that as a good sign and kissed him again. The term 'making out' didn't apply to what they were doing…they were just boyfriends kissing.

"Can we go back to your place Ed?" Envy asked after a few minutes. The boy shook his head. "Al's awake."

"Hotel then?" A nod, "Alright, let's go, it's a little too hot in here." Envy spoke, mostly to himself but Ed heard him and blushed. They both left the small café and walked to the nearest hotel and got a room for the night.

Envy took the key and unlocked the door to their rooms. The opening of the door revealed a shabby setting, but it felt lived in and homey, compared to most other hotels. Instead of going straight to bed as Ed would expect, Envy lead him to sit down on the couch Envy sat down and pulled Ed onto his lap so he was straddling him. He 'eep'ed in surprise and put his smaller yet rougher hands on Envy's chest for balance.

"Ed-chan…have you ever thought that if we do it, the dreams would stop?" questioned Envy, placing his slightly larger hands on Ed's hips and rubbing circles there with his thumbs. The boy shivered and shifted causing Envy to wince.

"No…I didn't. I was so busy being angry at you and myself…I…" he trailed off. "I am so fucking tired Envy…"

"Then let yourself go."


	8. Chapter 8

Zomg! I have updated for the first time in FOREVER! TTTT I'm so sorry for the followers of this fic that wanted more a looong time ago. Here is Chapter 8 of Beneath the Mask, my longest chappie ever! It includes Slashy sex, so no like no read. I hope it is good, and if someone gets this story banned, I shall KEELZ JOO! This is my first published 'sex scene' so try not to hate too much...Constructive criticism is appreciated. If you hate, joo DIEZ! 3

* * *

  
Chapter 8

"_Then let yourself go."_

'Let myself go…? What is that supposed to mean?' Ed thought, gazing into his Sin's violet eyes, contemplating.

Envy watched Ed's face as different emotions flashed through his gorgeous golden orbs, waiting for a response. Ed opened and closed his mouth several times as if to speak, but saying nothing and in the process looking like a fish. The Sin giggled briefly and the alchemist frowned down at him.

"What, exactly, do you find so funny, Envy?" he pouted, crossing his arms over his thin chest.

"You, my Chibi-chan, because just now you looked like a dying fish," he giggled again and pinched Ed's cheek lightly. Said Chibi pouted more, looking ever cuter to the green haired homunculus.

"… You're so mean." Ed sulked, gazing to his left at the dingy sheets that covered the more dingier mattress.

"No Ed, I'd be mean if I just threw you on the bed and ravished you right this second." Envy retorted, using the blonde's hips to pull him closer.

"You wouldn't do that…would you?" the teen murmured, a whisper of fear in his voice.

"Of course not, Chibi-baka, I'd never hurt you!" the other 'teen' responded, placing a hand on the back of Ed's neck to draw him down for a chaste kiss. "I'd never, _ever_ hurt you." He breathed against the other's lips.

Ed smiled slightly before kissing him again, more roughly. Envy responded immediately, pushing the younger teen back onto the couch so he was kneeling between his legs, still kissing him. He licked the alchemist's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and delved his tongue inside when Ed parted his lips. Their tongues explored and battled, with Envy ultimately winning.

The green haired metamorphagus peppered butterfly kisses down his jaw and attached himself to Ed's throat, nibbling and suckling there. Ed moaned softly, seeing at his neck was his weak spot. Envy deftly unbuttoned the blonde's shirt, pushing it open to reveal the expanse of training earned muscles. He bit down lightly on the tanned boy's Adam's apple which earned him a small sigh. Trailing down to his collar bone, Envy lavished the skin with his tongue and teeth, leaving several hickies there.

He let his hands wander up Ed's sides, trailing over scarred and smooth skin, up to the half erect nubs. Letting his head drop to on, he teased it by biting then licking to sooth, then sucking on it while pinching and rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. When he switched, he got a louder moan from the smaller teen. Smirking against his skin, Envy kissed and lavishing his way down the blonde's torso and abdomen, dipping and swirling his tongue in his navel. The older Elric writhed when Envy palmed him through his trousers.



"Oh ho ho, I see my Chibi-chan loves the attention," Envy teased and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the front of Ed's trademark black pants.

"G-gods, please Envy!"

"Please what Edo-chan?"

"Touch m-me! Please!"

Grinning, at the plea, Envy shifted, pulling off Ed's pants and boxers in one fluid movement. 'Eep'ing when the coolness of the room attacked his slightly sweaty skin, he immediately tried to cover himself.

"None of this, Chibi," Envy murmured, pulling his hands away to pin them above his head.

Looking down, he saw Ed was already more than half hard and smirked again. He slipped his hand down and took him in his hand, stroking him to complete arousal. Ed's moaning encouraged him, gave him confidence. Maybe this is what they needed. Envy gazed at Ed's slightly flushed face and a shock went through him. _'This is exactly what happened in my dreams!...The one where I'm seme anyways…"_ Envy mentally cheered before pulling his hand away.

"W-why did you stop?" Ed asked, whining at the loss of that hot hand on him.

Envy quirked a brow. "Because I want you to come when we fuck." Ed deadpanned at the simple answer and wriggled, getting uncomfortable.

"Do you want to or not?" The Sin asked softly.

"Do I want to what?" Envy rolled his swatted his arousal lightly, drawing a groan from the blonde.

"Fuck, you baka!"

"Oh…Yes, if it will take the dreams away." Ed mumbled, eyeing Envy's still clothed form. "Why the fuck aren't you naked?!" He growled and clapped his hands together before putting them on Envy's chest, making the clothes evaporate (AN: I know that probably sound stupid…but oh well, I thought if Ed turned Envy's clothes to ash, they'd be covered in it…. And that'd be yucky. .;).

Envy stared at him, "Thank you." Huffing, Ed nodded and gazed at his now nude obsession with a feral grin when he saw Envy was already hard.

"Okay. I want that." Ed pointed at Envy's cock, "In me_." _He spread his legs and wiggled. "_Now."_

The green haired homunculus quirked his eyebrow at his chibi's demanding tone. But he was completely willing to obey.

"Lube."

Ed looked at him. "_What_?"



"We need lube! I had a tube of it in my…You killed my clothes!" Envy deadpanned and was about to get up and search for something to use for lube, but the blonde's legs around his waist halted him.

"Just fuck me dammit!" The smaller teen growled.

"It'll hurt without lube." Envy explained.

"I'm fine with hurt, just _do me!_" Ed practically shouted and dragged Envy down on top of him, kissing him for all he was worth. After a few moments they parted panting. "Just do me Envy," Ed whispered.

The Sin sighed and prodded Ed's kiss-bruised lips with two fingers, wanting at least _some_ form of lubricant. His two digits were sucked into the younger's mouth who coated them liberally with spit. Seeing as they were adequately wet, Envy pulled them out with a small popping noise and trailed them down Ed's chest, breathing cool air causing the damp skin to chill and Ed to shiver.

Pulling the blonde closer, Envy slipped his hand down and prodded his entrance, causing Ed to gasp. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes when the slender digit slowly worked into him, and another accompanied it moments later. The fingers moved in measured movements, the owner trying hard not to hurt the boy beneath him as much as he could avoid it. Soon the pain passed to pleasure as Envy's fingers stroked a very sensitive spot inside him. Ed cried out and writhed. The Sin figured he was prepared enough and shifted to position himself.

"Ed…are you sure you want to do this?" Envy asked, just to make sure.

"JUST _FUCK _ME ALREADY!!" his Chibi shouted at him, glaring through lust darkened eyes.

Envy spat into his hand and swiped it across his erection before slowly entering the boy's tight arse. The blonde squirmed at the pain, and tensed, only relaxing when Envy kissed him roughly before pushing himself in to the hilt. Ed whimpered at the intrusion, a tear or two trailing down his cheeks, which the Sin kissed away.

After a moment of getting adjusted the alchemist wiggled, wanting the other male to move. Envy took that as a good sign and pulled out before entering him again. He began an unhurried rhythm, and a minute or three later, hiked The blonde's leg over his shoulder, to get a new angle. With this new angle came his target, Ed's sweet spot. Again and again he struck it dead on with each thrust, drawing keening cries from the teen beneath him.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Envy's shoulders, dragging his nails down his back, leaving welts. Soon he felt a tightening in his abdomen and writhed. "E-envy…I-I-!" The Sin took his weeping arousal and picked up his pace, pounding into the boy harder and stroking him in time to his thrusts.

Ed came with a sharp cry of Envy's name when said Sin passed his thumb over the slit of his cock and the green haired boy came a few thrusts later, groaning out Ed's name before collapsing on top of him.

"E-envy-kun…" murmured the blonde as he ran his hand through long brackish locks. "…Thank you."



"Chibi-baka…you're welcome, love you," Envy mumbled into Ed's shoulder.

"Love you too, you bastard."

They both fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in each other, and for once…the terrible dreams stopped, leaving them with images of them now, as they are…together for real.

_Fin?_


End file.
